The Forbidden Forest
by celestial tea
Summary: This is a story about mythological beings and romantic encounters. Some of the Fairy Tail boys are chased into the Forbidden Forest by an angry mob of torch-wielding villagers where they meet new friends and begin a new adventure as they learn more and more about each other and their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

"Quickly! Move! Keep going it's not much further!"

The heavy falling of feet against pavement was barely distinguishable under the loud, unified shouting and raving from the crowd of angry townspeople pursuing their most recent victim. It's so difficult being different from everyone else when that everyone else has no problem grabbing pitchforks and torches to chase you out. From the harsh judgement in the streets, a small group of cloaked figures were fleeing from the crowded area into the dark alleys of the little neighborhood on the outskirts of town. The tallest of the dark forms fell behind the group to make sure the youngest between the four made it behind the eldest. Quickly they rushed through the streets towards their little makeshift hideout in the cave, which was supposedly haunted by demons of the dark in the opinion of the locals, just off the boundary to the forest. Admittedly the only demons that truly "haunted" the cave were simply trying to get by in life on their own, but something, or someone, who is unlike everyone else in every way that matters is hard to accept. Which is probably why the group was being chased by an angry mob of people they had managed to accidentally frighten in the first place.

"Come quickly now!" the eldest of the four, Jellal Fernandes, ushered his younger "brothers" through the opening of the cave, long cobalt locks disheveled from the dark hood that fell back from his head. Each rushed past to get to what they deemed would be safety though they had only been able to stay there about two months before the youngest of the four decided that spontaneously combusting was a good idea when someone had frightened him on accident when turning the corner in front of him. But that's how it always was, a couple months in one place, if they were lucky they could get in a year before an "accident" caused them to move again.

"Oi! What the hell pinky!", the tallest roared as the youngest moved to sit down against the cave wall, "Do you know how long we've been here?! TWO MONTHS! I was JUST starting to have a daily routine and everything!"

"I know.. I'm sorry Gajeel! It's really not my fault!" the youngest, Natsu Dragneel, tried futilely to explain to one of his elder brothers, "They scared the crap outta me when they popped up in my face all the sudden!" He continued to pout for a little while longer before getting distracted and becoming what would be considered his usual bubbly self.

"Don't you even feel the slightest bit of remorse, coal for brains?!" the last of the four rolled his eyes in annoyance, "We didn't even have a chance to settle in a little bit."

"Aw shut up, Gray!" Natsu whined, "I really, reallllly didn't mean to!"

None of the four boys were related, but when you have no one else but each other you become a real family over time. That's why, to them, they were brothers in everyway but genetics. Jellal Fernandes was the first one, he travelled alone for around six or seven years from his hometown before finding a young Gray Fullbuster during his journey. Gray had been wandering the streets of a small village that had been completely decimated, layers upon layers of jagged ice inhabited the homes along the roads. The only living thing that remained had been the child, barely a teen at the time, it was needless to say that Jellal had been shocked by the sight before him. As a child, Gray had been a void of anger and disdain, angry at himself, at what he was, and at what he had done. Jellal took him in immediately. Over time, Gray began to come out of his shell but even to this day he would have long episodes of depression, anxiety, and frequent panic attacks. After travelling a few years together they stumbled across two more outcasts, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. The two had been travelling together for awhile ever since meeting each other by chance in the same town before Jellal and Gray met them. At first they had been wary of them both, but Natsu quickly warmed up to them while Gajeel accepted their company grudgingly. That's the story of their beginning, now let's continue. All the way to the end.

"Gray, I need you to do a scan of the area quickly, the universe has fallen silent again." Jellal muttered.

"Fallen silent? Jellal that only happens when your future can't be determined. This isn't a good sign, last time that happened was when you literally went and fell off a cliff and almost died!" Gray sputtered.

"Yes I am aware, but remember that it was only blocked by the presence of another person's decision. When my future is at the mercy of someone else and their decision then it will be not be determined by myself which blocks my sight," Jellal explained calmly, "It does not mean I will not survive whatever is coming. Remember, it was your decision that saved my life."

Gray sighed and moved to the front of the cave to do as he was asked by his elder brother. He put his pale hand to the floor of the cave and spread his slender fingers. Allowing his magic to pulse through the ground, he closed his eyes and concentrated on finding any areas that radiated heat. Doing so would allow him to search for any approaching life forms. Gray Fullbuster could be described as no less than the personification of winter, with a firm hold on ice, snow, sleet, and the bitter cold. Beautiful designs of fern-like patterns grew delicately on the ground from where his hand was placed. Suddenly, Gray jerked his hand back with a gasp, a clear look of anxiety on his face. As it was with every time he used his powers, the past always came flooding back to him in vivid, horrific images and prevented him from continuing on too long with his abilities. As he recovered, pushing back his anxious feelings and panic for something more tranquil, he continued with his report.

"It looks like a large group of humans is on their way towards the cave now," Gray painted the picture, "Roughly twelve men, though I picked up more, smaller heat signatures that I would assume to be torches."

"AW YEAH! I love torches!" Natsu cheered, "Such yummy fire! I'm practically drooling already!"

"Quit yer swooning already salamander," Gajeel grumbled before slamming his fists together, "Do we finally get to go kick some ass?"

"No, we will not fight, clearly there is something more than what we have detected. Otherwise, the path my life leads would be quite clear to me," Jellal observed, "I believe there is something big coming, whether it is a good thing or not is what I cannot determine."

"So, what is the plan then? Obviously if we aren't going to fight them then the only other option is to run," Gray scowled, "That takes a toll on my pride, honestly."

"That's the general idea. If we go now we will have enough of a head start to prevent a confrontation." Jellal began to gather all of the little things that they had collected over the years.

Following the example of the eldest, the four began to pack their rough looking things into their small shoulder bags which were nothing more than some old cloth and string. To them, these things were the story of their lives and meant everything to them. Each boy had enough to just fill their single bag. Once the packing of the cave was done, about five or so minutes later give or take, the boys donned their black cloaks, pulling the hoods over their heads, and made their way to the entrance of the cave. Saying their final goodbyes to the dark cave, they headed out towards the woods. They didn't get very far before Natsu and Gajeel's sensitive ears picked up on the approaching mob.

"They're gaining on us, how did they know which way to go?" Gajeel mused.

Turning around they noticed the deep footprints they were leaving in the ground behind them as they walked.

"Seriously guys?!" exclaimed Gray, "How did this even happen?! They're going to catch us at this rate!"

"Okay, now is the time to remain level headed." Jellal tried to reason with the boys as they all reacted differently to the situation.

"Let's just run!" Natsu grinned, spinning on his heel and taking off towards the forest on the other side of the clearing they had come to.

"SHIT! Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, running after him.

Gray and Jellal exchanged a quick glance before following behind the two. They sprinted to the trees just as the angry mob became visible behind them across the clearing. Completely distracted by the rush of staying together and fleeing from the situation pursuing them, none of the group noticed the sign they passed by.

"DANGER! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. HERE LIES THE FORBIDDEN FOREST."


	2. Chapter 2

Noticing that the mob was falling further and further behind them, Natsu broke from his dead sprint and came to a stop. Catching up to him, the others began to lecture the youngest about making rash decisions too quickly. All of which was completely wasted on Natsu's uninterested ears.

"Hey, come to think of it. Where exactly are we?" Gray observed after having argued with Natsu for awhile. Taking in the dense cover of foliage around them he came to a realization, "Crap. We're lost aren't we."

"That seems to be the case, Gray. Perhaps now would be a good time to sit and take inventory of our rations." Jellal attempted to take the logical route to the situation.

The boys came together as a group and went through each of their packs individually. Of the four, only Gray and Jellal came through with food while Gajeel had some water. As expected, Natsu only had shiny trinkets and matches in his sack, though fire could feed him it did little to nourish his body.

"We have enough for at least 2 days of travel if we ration it among ourselves… and hide it from Natsu," Jellal observed, "Natsu you have free reign over the matches so that should keep you satisfied at least. Now, we need to start moving. Which direction would those in the group who have keener senses suggest?"

"Well.. I already used my magic today which means if I use it again I won't be able to control the panic attack that comes afterwards," Gray pondered before turning to Natsu and Gajeel, "Do either of your scaly butts have any idea?"

"Nah, I can only smell the moisture and the trees. Even the air seems to be sending me mixed signals." sighed Gajeel.

"There must be magic present. Nothing confuses your acute sense of smell, perhaps it is a way the forest keeps everyone trapped here," Jellal turned to Natsu with a peculiar look, "Even you seem to be having trouble, Natsu, the best idea would have to be starting off in a single direction."

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu grinned, throwing his hands behind his head in a carefree way.

So the little group of peculiar individuals went on their way towards the great unknown of the shadowed forest.

The first night out there in the wild is always the hardest, after a long day of walking and seeing nothing but continuous amounts of frighteningly tall trees and dead grass littered with fallen leaves for more than the desired amount of time nothing sounds better than curling up in a warm, cozy bed next to a fire. But the only thing that awaited was a night in the quiet woods, sleeping on the cold hard ground with nothing but the clothes on their backs for comfort. That's what was in store for the group, of course there was always Natsu, the human heater, and Gray, who never gets cold, but even they were still subject to the lack of comfort the forest emanated. The next morning brought the second day of their journey to a start. Already starving again, the family packed up their belongings and continued on. Their food and water supplies was already beginning to diminish. About a day's worth of food remained and about two days worth of water if rationed precariously.

"Why is it we haven't stumbled upon another source of water? This IS a forest after all." Gajeel wondered aloud.

"You're right Gajeel.. It's quite strange." agreed Jellal.

"Whatever man, I'm starving to death over here." moaned Natsu dramatically, earning him a smack on the head from Gajeel.

"We're all starving loser," Gray grumbled out, "But until we can find food and water that's just how it has to be."

The group continued further not realizing that the more they walked, the deeper they were going into the forest. A few more hours passed and everyone was getting very tired.

Suddenly it seemed like the air was getting heavy around them as they walked into a dense fog that quickly surrounded them. Within minutes they were all yawning, stumbling forward together.

"Guys.. I can't… feel… my face.." grumbled Gray.

"Stick together everyone… we don't know… what's… out…." Jellal tried to make the words come out of his mouth but it was like his jaw became slack and useless.

"I can't see anything… where…." Gajeel squinted through the fog.

They had become quite lost, and already they were being separated from each other in the mysterious fog. Despite his feeble attempts to continue on, Jellal was the first to fall unconscious to the ground. Then Gray, passing out on the forest floor. Before they knew it Gajeel and Natsu were the only two left standing.

"Oi Metalface, I think we've lost the others." Natsu blinked tiredly, thinking he was talking to Gajeel right behind him. However, when he turned to look back Gajeel was nowhere to be found.

"Crap… what am… I going… to do?" Natsu slurred out, falling to his knees in exhaustion. Before he passed out he could've sworn he saw several dark figures walking towards him.

In beautiful silence.

* * *

A little bit of a shorter chapter here!

Any reviews on what I have up so far are greatly appreciated, the next update for The Forbidden Forest will be next week!

Thank you!

celestial tea


	3. Chapter 3

"Someone, or something, has entered the forest everyone. They're slowly coming closer to breaching our established perimeter."

There was a collective gasp from the other participants of the group meeting, a natural reaction. An uncomfortable shift in the air meant the five participants had truly realized just what a security breach meant at this point. There had not been another visitor besides themselves to the forest for at least fifteen years, only the strength of their fearless leader had driven out the anger and hatred of humans before. Of course, she always had help, a single child could not scare away a mob without backup no matter how powerful or frightening. But every member could still recall a time when they were not able not live in peace just being themselves.

"But that means they would have to survive the gas I've set around the immediate perimeter and no mere human could ever possibly live through that!" exclaimed one of the group, Levy McGarden.

"I am aware, however we still must send a patrol out in the possibility that there are still survivors." the leader decided.

"Erza! You don't mean bringing whoever or whatever it is back here?!" scoffed the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia, "That's absolute madness! Our safety could be at risk!"

"That is true, but if whoever it is manages to survive Levy's fog then we need to interrogate them and find out why after so long they've ventured back into the forest," Erza Scarlet explained, "Whether they have reinforcements or not could be very useful to know."

"Juvia thinks that Erza has a point," the bluenette murmured, "Our safety has always been her priority, we should trust her."

"Thank you, Juvia." smiled Erza.

"Right. Well if we are going out there then we need a plan first." Lucy reluctantly agreed, though her face held an expression of defiance.

"Here's the plan, girls. Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and I will go out to collect the bodies. Juvia, you must stay and conserve your magic for later," Erza commanded, "Wendy, this will be your first time meeting outsiders, am I correct?"

"Oh.. yes ma'am, that's right." confirmed Wendy Marvell, in her shy, trilling voice.

"Well, Wendy, only your healing magic will confirm if our visitors are alive or not," explained Erza, "Though.. I am nervous about letting you out so early, humans are a cruel race…"

"It's okay, Erza! I can do it!" Wendy exclaimed excitedly.

"I brought her with me as an infant when you found us Erza, she can do it." Lucy cooed.

"Lucy, you were hardly more than a toddler then! How could you remember the cruelty of humanity?" Erza demanded, though her face betrayed the warmth she felt from Lucy's loving comment.

Lucy's only response was to stick her tongue out at her elder.

"Now then, let's head out." Ezra returned to her serious mood.

The four selected individuals headed out for the perimeter of their beautiful safe-haven. Carefully they trudged through the trees until they reached Levy's smoke wall. Knowing that it would not harm them because of Levy's specific instructions in creating the spell, the group moved into the fog so that Levy could direct them towards the breach. Moving forward with caution it was quickly evident that the chance of survival for the intruders would have to be slim to none. How could a mortal survive such thick poison?

"Over here!" called Levy, pointing towards small heaps on the ground.

They moved towards the shapeless, dark mounds on the forest floor until shapeless became the outlines of four humanoid figures.

"Oh wow…. he looks like… me.." gasped Wendy as she approached one of the boys.

"Come, quickly now. We must gather them and take them back to our base." Erza ordered, a little shakily, as she realized these people were less like humans and more like her and the girls than she originally thought.

"On it!" giggled Lucy, giddy at the prospect of a new adventure and, possibly if she wished hard enough, new friends.

The girls each struggled to pick up one of the strangers, well actually, Erza picked up two with ease, one blue-haired man and one shirtless guy, while Lucy struggled to pick up the one with the strange pink hair and Wendy helped Levy drag the huge, long-haired man haphazardly along the floor.

"Oh Erza, fairies aren't known to be so strong! How do you do it?" Lucy gasped, struggling to pull the surprisingly heavy young man forward with her.

"Well, I'm not sure… I suppose practice and bloodline? Maybe a little bit of stubborn personality..." Erza shrugged it off.

The girls made their way slowly but surely back to their home. They dragged the intruders to a special area of the camp to begin their examination and determine which would be the most threatening of the four. Not to mention deciding what their next plan of action would be.

"Okay, Wendy, I need you to do a thorough medical examination of each them after Lucy finishes reading the intentions of their souls," demanded Erza, "Levy can you please create an area of soft grass here for them while I construct metal shackles?"

"Of course!" each of the girls exclaimed.

Erza went to work constructing steel shackles for each trespasser, weaving magic into them that prevented the use of any and every supernatural power. Lucy began to read the souls of each aloud:

"Hmm… well, let's see, the pink-haired boy is definitely powerful, in tune with fire itself, but his soul speaks of kindness and boyish charm," murmured Lucy, "The man with the strange face marking has an old soul full of worries and seriousness but holds no malicious intent. Piercings over there is quite loving perhaps a bit spiteful and grumpy, his soul speaks of old hardships and pains that make him wary of others but has a fondness for his family. And this one…" she paused with a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked Wendy, fretting over her friend's well-being.

"This poor boy, he's been through so much, his soul sings of infinite sadness and regret," sighed Lucy with a furrowed brow, "He will be very anxious when he awakes, I can feel the ice in his heart."

"Does that make him a threat? Or any of them?" demanded Erza.

"No.. I think they will be quick to try to protect each other but after awhile it shouldn't be a danger." Lucy decided.

"Okay then, Wendy proceed with your examination before I put on these bonds," Erza spoke curtly, "And Levy, once I have finished tying them up please put their moods at ease."

Wendy went to work performing thorough medical examinations on each of them. Discovering that most of them were starving and dehydrated. She healed every injury they possessed, even bruises and small cuts, while restoring some of their magic with her own.

"They need food and water. Badly. Besides that they're all in good health now!" beamed Wendy, quite exhausted.

"Thank you, Wendy. Please go and rest now." Erza smiled softly at her little friend.

"I think.. I will definitely do that.." yawned Wendy, tottering off to a nice spot of shade under her favorite lemon tree that Erza had created for her.

"Juvia!" Erza called, "Can you please prepare food and drinks for our… guests."

"Juvia can do that!" the girl beamed, eyeing the handsome boy with the lovely silver cross necklace.

Each girl went to do their specific chores, letting little Wendy nap to recover her strength, and tidying up the place they called home. The intruder's were left in a shady spot of comfy grass, chained up, and resting in a comfortable mood that Levy had magically provided. Erza tended to the heavy lifting that needed to be done , and made sure that everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing while Levy grew the fresh produce that Juvia needed to prepare the night's meal and tended to the garden. Lucy began to clean the little cottages that each of the girls had worked so hard to build and did some laundry in the nearby stream that Juvia had made for them. They worked in comfortable silence while the sounds of nature filled their hearts with warmth and content at the simplicity of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

When he first awoke the only thing that filled his mind was confusion. Natsu blinked sleepily as he sat up with a yawn.

"Wow… that was the best nap I've had in like… forever!" he grinned, still not completely awake, "I haven't felt this good in years!"

He took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the brightness of where ever he was. Looking around he realized he was sitting on a soft patch of grass in the shade of a large magnolia tree in some kind of clearing. As he looked around he took in the five, decently sized cottages surrounding the Magnolia in a circular pattern. There were also several gardens and trees littering the area and to his right was what looked like a freshwater stream and to his left was a large well.

"Dang.." he thought to himself, "Am I still dreaming?"

That's about when he noticed the shackles binding his hands and legs, as well as the faint murmuring of voices over the smell of delicious food.

"Crap. Nevermind." Natsu groaned.

His head shot up as he heard the sound of someone walking towards him. His eyes went wide with surprise and awe before quickly narrowing in distrust. Quietly approaching him was a beautiful girl, with long, golden hair that flowed behind her like a river of stars clad in a royal blue gown that hugged her full chest before flowing simply to her ankles, the sleeves puffed slightly before ending just after her shoulders. As she came closer, it became evident to Natsu that she was not human as he studied her delicate and angelic facial features as well as the warm, brown eyes that looked past him into his very soul. That, and the beautiful pair of folded wings that arced behind the halo of golden hair decorated with long, white feathers that looked softer and more pure than the clouds in the sky. As she came closer to him, his heart began to beat faster as he became more and more nervous. Once she'd reached him and knelt in front of his face he was practically sweating.

"So, you're the first to awaken," his angel gestured to his sleeping, bound brothers with a soft smile decorating her face, "How are you feeling?"

"Um… good? I think?" Natsu stammered out before coming to a conclusion, "Am I dead?" only in heaven should he see an angel.

"No, you aren't dead," she let out a laugh akin to tinkling bells, "I can see how you might think that with me hanging around. My name is Lucy, by the way. Lucy Heartfilia. And this is my home." she, Lucy, smiled indicating that she was talking about the area surrounding them.

"Oh… well, I'm super confused Luigi, why am I tied up?" he pondered, "Oh! And my name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." he added as an afterthought.

"Lucy, actually, and you're tied up because how are we supposed to know if you're a threat or not?" Lucy grumbled at the offending name he'd called her.

"Oh well I guess you don't huh… but it seems to me that you'll never know unless you decide to trust me." Natsu grinned.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Lucy rolled her eyes in humored annoyance, "Trust is earned, not given."

To that Natsu only grinned sheepishly before slumping forward onto Lucy.

"Whoa there!" she jumped, pushing him off of her chest and holding him up, "HE PASSED OUT?!"

"I'm starvin'..." Natsu mumbled, making Lucy jump again, almost dropping him.

"Oh… oh!" Lucy exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! Dinner is almost ready!"

Immediately Natsu's head perked up. Lucy could practically hear his stomach rumbling with hunger. So, she unlocked the binds on his legs and helped the young man to his feet. Deciding that, at the very least, everyone deserves to eat.

When the pair arrived to the area by one of the vegetable gardens, the large, wooden table was already set with exactly nine place settings. Decorated with beautiful magnolia flowers, and the tree stumps serving as chairs at the table were polished beautifully. Natsu let out a small gasp in awe at the handsome scene before him, it had been a long time since he'd seen such a comforting place. Looking about the scene he noticed one small girl washing and cutting fresh vegetables and produce from the garden next to them, which was then passed to another, taller, girl who added it to a cauldron hanging over a fire. Another girl, tall with scarlet-hair, was helping a young girl carry water from the well nearby to the table, pouring the glasses with cool, fresh water.

"This… it's so happy here," Natsu observed, "I don't think I've seen anything like this for a very long time."

"Well, now you will be able to enjoy it to the fullest!" grinned Lucy, before she lead him to a seat.

After making sure that Natsu was comfortably positioned, she walked back to the large magnolia tree to retrieve the other… guests. When she arrived there was one more sitting up, a bit groggily but alert for the most part.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Your… brother?... Natsu is already awake, it is good to see you up in good health," this man was not a harm to her, she'd already read his soul and saw the deep peace within him.

"Thank you, Ms. Heartfilia. My name is Jellal Fernandes, I am a bit confused with the situation. Are we prisoners?" he gestured towards the shackles on his feet and hands, "Or guests? Seeing as you mentioned that Natsu is awake, but he is not anywhere within sight."

"I'm sorry, Jellal. But as of right now we have not determined whether you or your family is a threat to us yet, so while you are not hostages, you're not exactly friends either." Lucy sighed.

"I see." Jellal murmured.

"Well, beyond that little situation, would you like to go eat something?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I believe I would like that. Is that where my brother is?" Jellal nodded in affirmation, standing as she unlocked the shackles around his ankles.

Lucy led her guest with the cobalt blue hair and the strange red marking on the side of his face over his eye to the dining area. Once they reached the table, Jellal had a very similar reaction to Natsu, though more subdued than his was, and was delightedly startled by the image. And in one of the chairs at the table sat Natsu, currently stuffing his face with soup, bread, and water to his heart's content. Lucy gestured for Jellal to sit next to his brother and left to retrieve the next to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait! Lu!" Levy quickly stood up and called for Lucy, who turned around to listen to what her little friend had to say, "Why don't you take a break? I'll go get the next one."

"Oh thank you, Levy… I'll admit my legs are getting a bit tired from the back and forth." Lucy laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Really it's no problem, Lu." Levy grinned cutely.

She headed off towards the large magnolia tree herself this time, leaving Lucy to help with dinner instead of commuting back and forth four times. Levy skipped her way there, noticing the larger one that she and Wendy had "carried" was the next one to wake up. And for whatever strange reason, it looked like he was trying to.. EAT the shackles around his hands.

"Um.. excuse me? What are you doing?" Levy asked cautiously, because only crazy people would try to EAT metal… right?

"What does it look like I'm doin'." he grumbled.

"Well actually it looks like you're trying to eat the metal shackles around your hands. If you're hungry you can just come and eat dinner with us instead." Levy huffed.

"Well, shrimp, I ain't gonna be doin' that anytime soon." he growled.

"Actually my name is not "shrimp", it's Levy. Levy McGarden. And yes you will come eat," she paused, "Because if you don't you will have to spend the rest of the night outside… without your brothers."

At that the man raised an eyebrow, "That s'pposed to be a threat, shrimp?"

"No, it's supposed to be an invitation. Take it or leave it." Levy sneered.

"Gihihi, well then I suppose all I can do is accept." the strange man laughed, "My name is Gajeel Redfox."

"Okay, Gajeel. Hold still while I unlock these." Levy bent to unlock the shackles binding his feet, helping him stand she began to lead him towards the dinner table.

"Oh my, leading me to my death now?" Gajeel mumbled.

"It's just dinner. Nothing deadly about a little soup." Levy rolled her eyes.

"Gihihi"

When they arrived, Gajeel and Levy were greeted with the beautiful table where Natsu, Jellal, Erza, and Wendy were now seated and eating. Levy took the seat beside Erza and gestured for Gajeel to take a seat next to his brothers. Once Gajeel was seated, Lucy took that as her signal to finish her job and go get the last intruder. As she walked away, Erza began to speak:

"As the last of our little party joins us, I would like for everyone to help themselves to the lovely dinner that Juvia has cooked for us," she smiled at Juvia, who waved shyly to the group, "Once Lucy and… your friend.. return we will discuss what is going to happen from now on."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality." Jellal said politely, earning a nod from Erza.

Just as Erza was about to speak again, they heard the thud of footsteps and yelling. Everyone turned to look to see Lucy unfolding her wings and take flight as fast as she could towards them. Yelling something unintelligible she grabbed Levy and sped back towards the way she came. Everyone exchanged a glance before jumping to their feet and racing after her.

* * *

 _My apologies to all my readers! I just started a new part time job and quickly lost the ability to manage my time... hopefully updates will start coming in more regularly! Thanks to every one who has followed and commented :))_


End file.
